


A story of more woe.

by shakespearewhore



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Don’t you dare put this anywhere else please, Gay as hell, Just a poem I wrote at midnight, M/M, little sad toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearewhore/pseuds/shakespearewhore
Summary: Just a lil’ poem about how Hamlet and Horatio were definitely gay for each other(I worked so hard to get all the syllables and stuff sorted on this just thought I’d mention it)
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A story of more woe.

Perhaps the most famous love story, of sweethearts united,  
Is the tale of Juliet and Romeo.  
Though my favourite is much less recited,  
Still Shakespeare, but of Hamlet and Horatio.

I know some say ‘twas Ophelia who made Hamlet’s heart melt,  
Although that was clearly Horatio’s honour  
The love the boys shared was unparalleled,  
Not to be wavered by Polonius’ daughter.

Whenever the intelligent prince devised a brand new scheme,  
Hamlet trusted Horatio with the idea.  
The danish boys truly made a perfect team,  
Their bond forever so strong and completely sincere.

William did write, never was there a story of more woe,  
Than that of the Montague and the Capulet,  
But I think to place it to Horatio,  
The classic verse has a more real and meaningful fit.

For our dear Horatio sat by his poisoned partner’s side,  
And delicately whispered “good night, sweet Prince.”  
While in his own arms, his precious darling died,  
In his own arms, his darling became only play script.

For he was not permitted, by dear Hamlet’s last desire,  
To join him in that peaceful sleep, which we call death,  
But had to live on, and deal with the fire,  
That had become of his each and every grieving breath. 

And so I conclude, that with his story, forever so sad,  
Dearest Shakespeare, that I will never be convinced,  
The star-crossed lovers ever had it so bad,  
As did the poor boy who loved a certain Danish Prince.


End file.
